bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost in the Fire
The still, chilling air; the full moon boring through the night with its luminescent beams; the strangely unchanging sand of the gloomy desert under the night sky all combined into a perfect symphony of a fear-instilling atmosphere forming around Tsuneo Fuyutama as he planted his feet on the ground, touching down in Hueco Mundo after attacking a Hollow. He forced the vile creature to open its portal into the dead landscape, and passed through. He carried one, powerful motive for entering such a threatening world. He wanted to find his son, a young boy trapped within this void. However, as a human, he was susceptable to death at the hands of the monsters that inhabited the desolate plain. Even so, he was no ordinary human but a Quincy. He was far more than prepared for what may come at him. "Where are you, Ichimaru?" He said as he walked forward towards the rolling dunes and stone outcrops of the desert, using the silver light to guide him. The richness of the Reishi in the air gave him a method of finding his son, but when he tried, he couldn't feel Ichimaru's energy. The only thing he could feel was the dark energy of multiple Hollows, all lurking in the shadows. With no choice but to press forward, Tsuneo set his goal and would go to any length to find his child. In the distance, a full fledged Adjuchas prepared to feast. This particular hollow was none other than the infamous Rikuri Suigyoku, who centuries ago had been banished from entering the human world by her superiors for continual theft and destruction. She was denounced selfish by her peers and gruesome by all other individuals alike. The hollows spread out throughout the vast of Hueco Mundo wanted nothing more than the foul beast's head; devouring such a being was believed to grant others superficial benefits. For this was the life cycle of all hollows; eat, or be eaten. Only through the devilish act of devouring their own kin could these specimens uncover any form of evolution. The obscure hopes of survival, this was what turned these beings into mass murderers. Rikuri broke into a devilish grin. The sight of a human was more than she conceive. It had been long, much too long. Her banishment from the human world came at the expense of a high lurking reputation, but such trivial thoughts did little to bother her. To put into perspective, this last trip into the human world was the first trip within the last 100 years. The hollow crawling about in the sand before her was fresh, with a life span of less than 4 months. The human scent still clinged tightly to it's bones, arousing Rikuri to no end. Her eyes widened from behind her hollow mask, her two scythe shaped arms thrusting high above her own head in excitement. She laughed aloud once more, unable to control her emotions. This would be a night to remember. However, little did she know, her maniacal screams would attract the attention of yet another Adjuchas class hollow. For such an instance to occur was, without a doubt, a rarity. Normally just the presence of such gruesome spiritual pressure was enough to keep others at bay, let alone attract other hollows. It was evident now, that this incoming Adjuchas had come prepared for battle; the victor of this duel claiming the rights to devour the hollow child. War broke out between both sides. Through the fighting, an incredible burst of energy was manifested, possibly alerting nearby hollows to take shelter. Anyone within the area would be alerted of such a sequence taking place immediately. These two hollows going at it went at one another with the intent to kill, and nothing less. Sparks flew vibrantly into the night sky. When it was all over, one such hollow stood above the other, blood pouring down it's mouth; the taste of victory had already become evident. Rikuri hollered into the psuedo sky Hueco Mundo, before turning around and placing her sights on the hollow child. The other Adjuchas had served as an appetizer, it was now time for the main course. Something astounding suddenly took place. A shroud of energy suddenly engulfed Rikuri, resulting in another one of her evil laughters. An explosion commenced, leaving behind a large cloud of smoke. As the dust cleared, Rikuri stood firmly, taking on a drastically unique appearance. At long last, she had become a hollow of the Vasto Lorde class. It was time to celebrate such an accomplishment, by feasting upon Ichimaru. The object of Tsuneo's hunt now found himself confronted the most powerful of all Menos. Even in his Hollowfied form, Ichimaru found himself taking steps back. He growled still, in an attempt to show that he was not above fighting back. His animal instincts sent him into a survival mode like a cornered beast. He would do anything to stand his ground in front of Rikuri. Having lost all he had known before becoming a Hollow, Ichimaru had not anything more to be taken away. His inhibitions were gone and his ferocity surfaced. With a snarl, Ichimaru let his Reiatsu flow to try and intimidate his attacker. Its radiant silver color could draw an eye from nearly kilometers away. He assumed an offensive stance and leapt at the high class Hollow girl with claws and teeth ready to strike. Over the distance, the sight of the brilliant reiatsu caught the attention of an already uneasy Tsuneo. He had already felt the reiatsu of an insanely vast source stirring itself which surprised him so much that he was knocked off balance. He turned in the direction of the exploding reiatsu and headed towards it, hoping that it wasn't his son in any danger. Unbeknowst to him, Yoko, Tsuneo's mother, had been confronted by Shinigami after detecting the enormous congregation of spirits around Ichimaru's home. She simply informed them of the situation, surprising and confusing them at the same time. "And that's the problem," She informed. "The plan to rescue my grandson had to be done by my son's wife. However, it seems that plan failed." Yoko looked at the bodies of both Inoue, Tsuneo's wife, and Ichimaru. Both had blanched skin and their eyes were devoid of life. Yoko had doubts on the success of this mission to save Ichimaru from the beginning, and now that both Inoue and Ichimaru were dead her hopes of her son returning were low as well. The Shinigami only focused on clearing the area of the abundance of Pluses and Hollow alike. But, when they learned of Tsuneo's plans to enter Hueco Mundo himself, they realized the gravity of the dilemma. A Quincy among Hollows would mean a great risk to the balance of souls. Yet another devilish grin found itself plastered across the face of the Vasto Lorde Rikuri. Howling into the starless sky, the hollow game off a tremendous surge of spiritual power, resulting in a miniature earthquake. The ground beneath her feet began to give way, as the sand transformed into large boulders, which then flew every which way. Hollows within the miles began to flee upon feeling Rikuri's spiritual pressure. Fear leaked from their hearts, overtaking their beings in whole. As for Rikuri, she simply stood in place, allowing for the heaviness of her own energy to subdue the incoming child, prohibiting any further movement. She would then move in slowly to begin her long awaited festivity. Almost immediately did Ichimaru fall to the ground on his knees before the Great Hollow. The strength of her Reiatsu was much too great for his own and it caused him to fear her. From a distance, Tsuneo bore down on their position. However, he was not prepared to see the intriguing yet horrifying sight before him. One of the most rare classes of Hollows stood in its full glory before him, toppling a smaller Hollow as if it were child's play. He has only heard of these types of Hollows from his fellow Quincy, namely . As the monster's Reiatsu surged, the Shinigami had arrived through another Kūmon, after defeating yet another Hollow that attempted to possess Ichimaru's now dead body. Immediately, they all felt the horrible Reiatsu that emanated from Rikuri. With haste, they headed to the source, readying their Zanpakutō for a true battle. Rikuri surveyed the incoming shinigami, her facial expression suggesting she was puzzled beyond belief. "Soul reapers?" She questioned. She licked the mouth crack on her mask. "SOUL REAPERS!!!" She repeated, this time in excitement. The day was only getting better by the second. Now, she would also get the chance to taste the rich blood of the sword luggers dressed in black kimonos. She exerted another triumphant rage of spiritual pressure, enough to force even Lieutenant class shinigami to their knees. As the soul reapers fell, she would walk by, collecting their bodies. The soul reapers could not withstand the force of Rikuri's power. In her presence, they could do nothing but cower on their knees. Tsuneo watched on with disbelief at the strength of this demon. He readied his spirit weapon, his cross glowing brightly, and aimed it at Rikuri with the intent to kill. He knew that once he fired, there was no guarantee he would survive. With a slow breath, he released the arrow with blinding speed.